


sleeping in between

by moooonology



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Healing, Healthy Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, Polygamy, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sobbing, True Love, little spoon karl jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moooonology/pseuds/moooonology
Summary: Karl finds himself exhausted in the in-between and decides to take a nap. He eventually realizes that the in-between knows a lot more about himself then he thought
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 119





	sleeping in between

Karl was slowly learning more and more about the castle every time he visited. Whether it was from the book or his own exploration, he enjoyed his minimal time there. Although he never stayed for long, this time he had to take a break. 

It had been a particularly hard adventure so as he found himself following the books he ended up in the castle’s bed chamber. He had been there once or twice but never stayed to rest. This however seemed like the perfect time to use it. He felt drawn here as if the castle had been telling him that he needed to relax. Although he still felt unsure, what could really be the harm of a quick nap.

The red sheets stood out against the marble, well, everything. It was bright and made his heart ever so slightly race when he looked at it. He approached the sheets and felt them. They were soft and made of cotton, almost as if they were for colder weather. Well, they were on a floating island so it was expected to be colder. Even though they were there, Karl didn’t want to ruin the bed for a single nap so he decided to lay on top instead.

As soon as he laid down a drowsy feeling overtook him. He felt relaxed and almost at peace until a thought crossed his mind. If only his fiancés were here. Even though he was so comfortable there was still something missing. Karl rolled over to his side and tried not to cry. The time between each of his travels kept feeling longer and longer since he was able to hold each of them in his arms. Despite everything tears still fell down his face. He wiped them away with his sleeve and curled in on himself in an attempt to fall asleep. 

Karl gently fell asleep and almost immediately woke back up to a new feeling. There was a warm tough on his side and along his back. It was gentle and welcoming but because he is used to being alone it sent him into a panic. Sitting up, Karl shook himself back awake to see his lovers on both of his sides. They too were laying down gently sleeping and holding him.

Karl’s sudden movements had woken them both up. Quackity however was the first to stir.

“Honey, what’s wrong” he rubbed his eyes and sat up to hold Karl’s hand in reassurance.

“What are you two doing here, how did you get here, and when did you get into the bed?” he started frantically looking around to see if there was anything off that could explain what happened. The sun was in the same position in the sky and the clock had barely moved over a minute. Hell, even the clouds looked too familiar for it to be a new day. 

“Baby, it’s all right. Why would that matter” Sapnap sat up to rub his lover’s shoulders in reassurance, “we’re here for you. All that stress has been getting to you “

“B-but only i can get in here, are you two actually here?” he held onto the sheets looking into Sapnap’s eyes hoping for a straight answer for once in this strange place.

“Karl, why would that matter, it’s me and Quackity. You can see that we’re here, you can feel us, we’re here for you”

“For me?” Karl sat on that line for a moment, that sounded off. “Did the in between make you….”

The words hung heavy in the air as his lovers looked at him concerned. They had to be here, right. How would this place just make him another set of lovers. He held both their hands, he could feel them, their warms and soft skin. Karl longed for their touch for such a long time. Maybe it was a dream, he was so desperate it could be possible.

Quackity leaned on his chest, holding him closer. “Maybe, but maybe you made us. This is a strange place after all “

Karl felt himself cry again. This was so confusing. Why couldn’t this place make sense for once. He let go of Sapnap’s hand and used his sleeve to wipe away the tears as fast as he could, soaking his wrists. It was almost too embarrassing to bear even if they weren't his real beloveds.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Quackity looked up to Karl, taking his open hand and running it along his cheeks to catch the tears for him. 

Quackity looking at him became almost unbearable. Every detail was perfect. The pickaxe scar running down his face was almost uncanny, the way the light reflected in his brown and gold eyes matched perfectly. Even the little natural slit in his eyebrows was there. That was something only Karl noticed. Karl looked over to Sapnap. The gentle burn scars along his skin matched perfectly, there was no way they could be real. 

Karl leaned into Sapnap’s shoulder and finally let it all out. He couldn’t remember the last time he let himself cry this hard. Sapnap took him in his arms and embraced Karl with all his love. Quakily was not too far behind and joined in, peppering small kisses along his shoulders rubbing his back. Each sob let out another wave of relief from the back of his mind. It was almost too much for him to bear, but his lovers helped him through. With a sigh and a few more sobs Karl finally calmed down. The sun had started to set further down and the cool night air swept in fast. 

“There you go, feeling better baby.” Sapnap rubbed his hand in Karl’s hair as he sleepily kept his head on his chest. Sapnap ran his hand along his back, massaging his tight muscles along with quackity. 

Karl let out a small laugh “you two, you’re gonna make me fall asleep at this rate” 

Sapnap responded to his comment by laying back down on the bed, letting Karl press his entire weight into him. Quackity also helped by grabbing an extra blanket from under the bed and draping it over the three. When they were all set and comfortable Quackity decided to playfully kiss Karl on his neck with his over exaggerated smooching sounds. Sapnap immediately joined him and kissed Karl on his forehead repeatedly to make him giggle. It always made him laugh whenever they did that. He giggled and rolled over to hopefully make them stop. Even though they did Karl let out a small sigh and kept a small smile on his face. 

“See mi amor, everything’s all right. Nosotros te amamos.” 

Karl shifted slightly to rest gently between them both. He loved being spooned by both his lovers. It made him feel loved and appreciated. With both of them gently petting and warming him there was nothing stopping him from falling asleep at that point. He finally gently drifted off to sleep to the sound of both his partners’ gentle breathing, making him feel safe and secure.

_________________________________________________________

The next morning in the castle he found himself in an empty and cold bed with a thin blanket over him. Desperately he reached out to see if there was anything else but to his demise he was left alone. This however didn’t make him sad at all, instead he curled himself in the blanket and rolled over on his side, cuddling in the residing warmth of the soft sheets. A smile crept across his face as he pulled out the wedding rings on his necklace and held them in his hand. One adorn red stones while the other a deep blue both on gold bands. He was so excited to get back home and see his lovers again. 

He got up and started to head to the final book he always read that took him home. Flipping through the pages he thought of a plan of action. Maybe it was time to take a little break from traveling and spend more time at home. Even if his lovers don’t miss a second of him, he really felt it and it was for the best. And besides, he had all the time in the world at his fingertips so who was going to miss him?


End file.
